opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WHO DOES OBAMA BELIEVE HE CAN CONVERT?
by Jaxhawk Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. Obama was photographed watching a Forth Of July parade in Montana, holding a small American flag. Obama EVEN paid homage to patriotism, faith, service to the community and military service—every national touchstone beside baseball and apple pie. July 4th brought images of Obama immersed in traditional Independence Day pageantry at a picnic and parade with his family in Montana.Nothing but show!! Previously, he refused to wear a flag lapel pin while campaigning for the nomination, because he said it was not a real show of patriotism. Now that he has captured the nomination and is assured of the left wing radical element of this country, and is certain to capture the majority of Black voters. He is shifting tactics to trick the middle American voters whom he essentially called early in the campaign, "nothing more than gun loving, religious zealots". But let us not forget that people like Jane Fonda has said she would vote for Obama. In April of this year she was questioned as she left a restaurant, whom she would vote for? OBAMA, was her answer. For those of you under thirty, Jane Fonda is not a name you are familiar with. Hanoi Jane went to Hanoi, Vietnam in 1972 and gave a radio address critical of the Nixon administration's waging war against the Communist North.It concluded with this statement: "But now, despite the bombs, despite the crimes being created- being committed against them by Richard Nixon, these people own their own land, build their own schools- the children learning, literacy- illiteracy is being wiped out, there is no more prostitution as there was during the time when this was a French colony. In other words, the people have taken power into their own hands, and they are controlling their own lives. And after 4,000 years of struggling against nature and foreign invaders- and the last 25 years, prior to the revolution, of struggling against French colonialism- I don't think that the people of Vietnam are about to compromise in any way, shape or form about the freedom and independence of their country, and I think Richard Nixon would do well to read Vietnamese history, particularly their poetry, and particularly the poetry written by Ho Chi Minh.Many American's believe what Fonda did during the Vietnam war were treason, at least giving aid and comfort to the enemy. Not unlike the modern day equivalent of, marxist dominated Iraq war protesters. While Obama feigns his patriotism by having photographs staged showing him holding a flag. There are those anti-war,flag burning Marxists who are happy to have Hanoi Jane join the ranks of supporters of an Obama presidency. McCain’s history as a Vietnam War POW who suffered torture while Fonda gave his captors photo-ops will resonate even further if she takes to the stump on Obama’s behalf. She probably has been told to "bug off", because her presence would draw connections between Obama’s anti-war supporters and the radicals — like Weathermen Ayers and Dohrn,of Fonda’s generation. While that might thrill the MoveOn crowd, it will likely lose Obama the heartland, independents, and centrists who will balk at that kind of radicalism, especially while the more moderate option is Senator McCain. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 7, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: politics Opinions Category: campaigns Opinions Category: patriotism Opinions Category: Obama Opinions Category: opinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.